1. Field
The disclosure relates to a backlight unit, a display device, and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the market demand for curved display devices other than a flat display device continues to increase, various flexible display devices, such as a curved display device, a rollable display device, a stretchable display device, etc., have been researched. Such a curved display device may include a curved surface, and the curved surface may be provided by bending elements thereof, e.g., a display panel and a light guide plate, which are initially formed in a flat shape.